1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display emits light using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). In an OLED, fine particles and substances may contaminate an organic layer between the anode and cathode electrodes. As a result, a short may form between the anode and cathode electrodes, or a shadow phenomenon may occur by organic layer deposition. These defects may adversely affect performance of the pixels including the formation of dark pixels.